On a parallel universe
by bones junkie4life
Summary: Josie thought that her life was confusing now, but as she soon finds out, things can get much more crazy than even she imagined. JL and CM, but it might take a while...
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! If you have EVER read any of my work you will know I mainly...(only) wrote Bones fanfics. However, because of the recent and ever present writers' strike, I have branched out. I saw the entire series on youtube (which of course can seem ironic considering the fight that the writers are in the midst of...) and it rocked! I loved this show!

So I do not own Strange Days, or any of the characters. Promise.

Setup: This fic is set at some point in the middle of the show, there are no "couples," but there will be some hints at the beginning. I will have random references to random shows in the story, so be forewarned.

Warning: Some romance may occur in the making of this fanfic. (hehe i always wanted to say that)

-----------------

Josie sighed as she threw her pencil down on her english paper, that she had just finished...for the third time. "What kind of teacher does not allow white out on a paper anyway?" She muttered angrily to herself. She had wasted all of her time writing about the possible connections between Heart of Darkness and Grendel, that she barely had time to finish Professor Z's homework. It was only simple specific heat calculations, but she was tired, and her brain hurt from trying to connect Kurtz to Beowulf (it was harder than it sounded). She shook her head, and grabbed her pencil and dramatically flipped open her science textbook.

Corrine walked in and smiled sadly at Josie. "Hey Josie, how are you doing?"

"Horrible. I still have to do Professor Z's homework, because I just finished that english paper."

Corrine smiled, and walked over to her bed. "You did your english homework?"

"Well, yeah. Did you know that Principal Durst can kick me out of science club if I don't pass all my classes this semester?"

"Yes, that is very common in school policy. In UIL it's called no pass, no play."

"Thank you Corrine, that was really enlightening, but I really have to do Z's homework now."

Corrine smiled softly, and handed her some papers. "Here, you worked hard."

"What is this?" Josie asked. She looked down, and then eyed Corrine suspiciously. "Corrine..." Josie started slowly. "...why did you give me your science homework?"

Corrine shrugged. "I guess I'm happy that you finally started doing your homework, that I understand if you are struggling with the first night. Go ahead, the work is all correct."

Josie smirked. "You sure?"

Corrine smiled. "Night Josie."

Josie smiled softly. "Night Corrine...Thanks."

Corrine responded by nodding, and turning off her lamp.

---------------------

Corrine woke up the next morning to find Josie already awake and dressed. "Oh no! Did I sleep in?" Corrine asked, frightened.

"No, I just woke up early this morning. I promised Vaughn I would go to the fireld with him this morning. He said he had something to show me."

"Oh, okay." Corrine said, stretching. She sat up. "So I'll see you in class then?"

"Yeah, see ya." Josie siad, and walked out the door.

----------------------

Vaughn stood silently as he watched Lucas and Marshall walk into the science lab. He glanced down at his watch, for the third time in the past five minutes. If Josie didn't hurry, he wouldn't have time to show her the surprise before class. He smiled as he saw her running down the stairs. "Hey Josie,"

"Hey Vaughn, what was so important that you made me wake up early just to see it?" She asked in mock anger.

"A surprise. Come on, I'll show you." Vaughn led her outside, and urged her forward. Josie walked faster, and soon they were out in the middle of the field by Blake Holsey. "There." Vaughn said triumphantly, pointing to the ground. There was a book, _but not just any book..._Josie thought, and she bent to pick it up.

"Vaughn...this is my diary." Josie said, stunned.

Vaughn smirked. "I know! My dad asked me to come over to his house last night, and when I was walking over, I found it. I thought I would surprise you with it."

"How am I supposed to believe that? How am I supposed to know that you didn't steal it then plant it here to trick me? If you did find it last night why did you leave it here?"

Vaughn sighed, and his shoulders fell slightly. "Because then you would have thought I took it. Josie, I can't win!"

Josie eyed him curiously, and then sighed. "I guess you're right Vaughn," she said. "but we are still going to be late, and I can't be late or I am out of the science club."

"Let's go." Vaughn said, and they both ran inside.

----------------------

Professor Z smiled as Josie and Vaughn scrambled to their seats about thrity seconds before class was to begin. "Excellent." He said, smirking. "Now that we are all here, I want to start class by talking about the new subject we will spend the next few weeks studying: astronomy."

Josie smiled. Astronomy was her favorite field of science, well that and astrophysics. Considering that the school had a wormhole in it, she always felt her interests seemed eerily appropriate.

"Let's begin with one of the most simple questions in astronomy today: What is earth?"

"A planet?" Corrine guessed.

Z smiled. "Yes, very good. The earth is a planet in our solar system. Does anyone know how many planets there are?"

"Eight. Pluto was demoted. It's not a real planet anymore." Josie said smirking.

"That is true. Pluto was demoted. And it is also true that there are eight other planets in our solar system. What is our solar system contained in?"

"The Milky Way Galaxy, which is one of numerous galaxies in the universe." Corrine said bluntly.

Z nodded. "Yes, thank you for answering my next question as well Corrine." Corrine shrugged. "Now," Z began again, "there are many aspects of the universe that we are not so certain about. For example, there are several theories about mulitple universes, or the idea that the universe will collapse onto itself." Lucas suddenly sat up and glared at Marshall. Marshall smirked and shook his head. Z smiled. "Well good morning Lucas, care to learn about astronomy with us now?"

Lucas blushed slightly. "Uh, sure Professor Z."

Professor Z walked to the front of the class and started to draw on the chalk board. "The first theory of..."

Marshall nudged Lucas, who was about to fall asleep again. "Lucas, what is wrong with you man?"

Lucas shrugged. "I couldn't sleep last night. Didn't you hear all that noise coming from your side of the room?"

Marshall hit him. "That wasn't noise, that was the new Magnet 360 CD."

Lucas held back his laughter. "Oh. My bad."

Meanwhile, Corrine found Josie doodling. "Josie, you need to pay attention."

"I don't need to, I know a lot about astronomy." She said. "Besides, I'm too angry and confused to pay attention."

Corrine sighed, knowing that Josie needed to talk, and decided to skip her usual thorough notetaking for the day. "What happened?"

"Vaughn said he found my diary in the woods last night, and he showed it to me this morning. Why would he have waited if he had just found it?"

"Because," Corrine smiled. "you would've thought he had stolen it."

"That's what he said." Josie said quietly.

"Maybe you should stop jumping to conclusions and think more rationally, like Z says." Corrine said.

"Maybe..." Josie said quietly.

"...and so," Z concluded. "I want each of you to write a paper on a different aspect of unknown astronomical knowledge that I assign to you." A general groan was heard throughout the class. "I'm sorry guys, but Principal Durst said that I needed at least one paper from each of you for these last nine weeks before school let out. Besides, I think you will enjoy the topics I selected for you."

"Unless it's how to get a girl, I don't think so." Lucas muttered to himself sarcastically.

Z walked to his desk and picked up a stack of papers. "When I call your name, come get your topic."

-----------------------------

what do you guys think?? like?? no like?? r&r (I won't continue until i get some feedback...please!)


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter, hopefully a little less slow than the first...

------------

Josie sighed as she sat in her room. She had just listened to her new CD for about three hours, but still couldn't seem to start her essay. Corrine walked in. "Hey Josie, what are you up to?"

Josie smiled. "Well, I'm working on homework."

Corrine looked at all the CDs that were scattered on Josie's bed, the blaring boombox, and the bag of chips that lay half-eaten on the ground. "Really?" Corrine asked. When Josie nodded, Corrine shook her head. "Okay, well I was going to meet Lucas, Marshall and Vaughn outside to discuss our science papers. Want to come?"

Josie shrugged. "Why not? I'm not getting anywhere anyways."

Corrine and Josie walked in relative silence outside. The boys were sitting at their favorite table outside. Corrine sat down first. "Hey guys."

"Hey Corrine." Marshall answered.

Lucas sighed. "I am so tired of this essay already. All of my sources seem to cycle and lead back to one another for the answer!"

Josie rolled her eyes. "That's what's supposed to happen. Z said they were 'unknown knowledge,' you don't get to know the answer."

"Well fine, how is yours so far?" Lucas asked, defensively.

Josie smirked. "I can show you."

Marshall eyed her suspiciously. "What topic did you have?"

"Parallel universes."

Corrine smirked. "So that was what your 'model' was..."

"It's still easier than mine..." Lucas muttered.

"Oh yeah, what do you have Lucas?" Josie asked.

"The origin of the universe." He said.

"Harder than mine." Marshall said.

Corrine smiled. "I have a relatively easy topic."

"What?" Marshall asked.

"Super-string theory." Corrine said proudly.

"You would." Josie smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Corrine asked sharply.

"Nothing, as long as you're not a neat freak. Oh wait, you are."

"Just because I don't sleep in filth like you do-" Corrine started.

"Whoa...hey...why don't we just stop fighting?" Lucas said.

Marshall smirked. "Well, I have wormholes. I have the easiest subject."

Josie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you have your own pet wormhole."

Vaughn looked around the table. "I have a cool topic."

"What?" Lucas asked sarcastically.

"Dark matter. Did you know some subgroupings of dark matter are called machos and minis?"

Marshall laughed. "That's why Z gave you that topic."

Josie smirked. "Got your own pet macho?"

Vaughn shook his head. Marshall laughed again. "You got a model, though, right Josie? Why don't you show us your pet parallel universe?"

Josie shrugged. "Sure. If you want to." She led them all to her room, and picked up a bundle of dirty clothes and threw them on her bed. Then she gathered the bag of potato chips, and some of her textbooks and put it catty-corner to her bed. "Okay," she started, "the clothes on my bed represent our universe. The chips and books represent a parallel universe. You can't see the textbooks if you stand on the edge of the bed because the bed blocks it, right?" The group slowly nodded. "Same with universes. You can't see the parallel universes because of the angle. But that doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Right." Corrine said. "My topic relies on the existence of parallel universes."

Vaughn looked at the clothes and textbooks with intensity. "So, what about the universes? Are they the same or different."

Josie shrugged. "There are a lot of theories on that question. Some say that they are completely different. Others say there are parallel universes that play out the choice that isn't followed in this one. There might be a parallel universe where there is no wormhole at our school."

"Cool..." Marshall said quietly.

"Oh, we have to get to science club." Corrine said, and they all started rushing out the door. Corrine stood caught up with Josie. "Maybe you could write what you just explained for your paper."

Josie shook her head. "I'll come up with something."

Corrine shrugged. "Okay, it's up to you anyways."

-----------------------

They all rushed into the science lab, where Z was grading quizzes. "Oh, hello guys." He said as he looked up. "I was just finishing up some grading...did we have a science club meeting today?"

"Yes." Corrine said, confused. "We told you we were having an extra one to discuss our topics, and-"

"Oh yes, I remember..." Z said. He smiled softly. "Sorry about that Corrine. Now, what do you want to talk about first."

"Why don't we start with Josie's topic?" Marshall said.

"Why my topic?" Josie asked defensively.

"Because you said there might be a universe with no wormhole in the school." Marshall said matter-of-factly.

Z nodded. "That could be a possibility...if there were such things as parallel universes."

"Are there?" Vaughn asked.

"No one can know for sure. The theory goes further to suggest that you cannnot even see parallel universes."

Josie sighed. "I wish I had my own parallel universe..."

Suddenly the door opened. "Professor Zachary. My office. Now." Principal Durst said before leaving immediately.

Z sighed and stood up, looking defeated. "What did I do now?"

Corrine stood up. "We'll see you later Z."

Josie nodded. "Yeah, good luck."

Lucas, Marshall, and Vaughn waved. "Later Z." Marshall said.

Z smiled at them. "Thanks. I will see you guys in class tomorrow."

With that, the club left the science room.

------------------------

Josie fell into bed and grabbed her diary. It was late, Corrine was already asleep. No one had seen Z return from Durst's office, and the boys had played catch outside for the rest of the day. She stretched and then started to write:

"I wonder if Vaughn really took my diary yesterday. It sure seemed suspicious, with him sneaking around to see his father. I still don't trust Victor, no matter how many times Vaughn assures me he's okay. I don't know. Maybe if I was in another universe he wouldn't seem so bad, but he's definitely up to something in this one."

She turned off the lights and fell asleep. She had played her CD again and the music was still loud. Suddenly her dirty clothes (which were still on her bed) and the books and chips began to float and spin. A purple light streamed from the boombox, and they turned into tiny models of galaxies, and then grew into actual universes. Josie was lying on the edge of her 'clothes' universe, when her 'textbook' universe began pulling her leg slightly. Josie awoke with a start and then sat wide-eyed as she was sucked into the 'textbook' universe. She then fell on her bed again, and the clothes were gone, but other than that, everything seemed normal. She almost turned on the light when she heard Corrine.

"Josie, are you okay? I thought I heard you screaming."

"No, I'm fine. Go back to sleep." Josie quickly scanned her room and everything seemed okay, so she fell back asleep.

--------------------------

Corrine woke up to see the lights and saw Josie fly into the 'textbook' universe and fly back out. "Josie, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm fine." Josie giggled.

Corrine eyed her curiously. "Did you just...giggle?"

Josie shook her head resolutely. "No, silly. Go back to sleep."

Corrine did go back to sleep, but she knew she had to talk to Z and the guys tomorrow.

------------------------------

did you guys follow what happened? if you did, then good for you : ) if not, just review and tell me, and i will explain. R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello reader! here is the next chapter...and (normal) means the normal universe and (parallel) means parallel universe...enjoy!

--------------

(normal)

Corrine woke up to her alarm clock, and rolled over. She heard Josie rustling in her sheets. "Josie, are you awake?"

"Yes, I am just trying to decide what to wear." Josie said. She seemed distraught, and kept tugging at the hem of her pink tanktop.

Corrine smirked. "How about a...uniform?"

"Yes, but where did all my pretty shirts go? This isn't funny Corrine. I want my shirts back. Just because you are jealous that Z talked to me instead of you-"

"Why would I be jealous of that?" Corrine asked bewildered.

"Well duh! He is a TOTAL stud muffin!" Josie giggled uncontrollably.

Corrine looked at her wide-eyed. "Um, you can borrow my red lace undershirt if you-"

"Excellent!" Josie squealed, and grabbed it quickly and then ran to change. Corrine sat on her bed for a few minutes before getting dressed. "What do you think?" Josie asked, as she walked in. She had red converse shoes, her skirt-which she had made shorter somehow-and the uniform blue shirt buttoned to her chest, where the red undershirt peaked out. Her hair was put up in a dainty bun with flyaways softly framing her face, and light make-up.

Corrine looked at her amazed. "Wow Josie. You look so...polished."

"Silly Corrine." Josie waved her hand. "You know I always dress this good. After all, all girls have to look beautiful!"

Corrine shrugged. "If you say so." She looked at her watch. "Oh Josie! We are going to be late for class!"

------------

Corrine and the rest of the science club had been watching Josie all day, worried. They had science class next.

"Good thing too." Lucas said. "Maybe Z can help us find out what's going on with Josie."

Marshall nodded, as he caught up with the gang, Josie skipping happily ahead. "I hope so. I hate to say it, but having a happy Josie kind of freaks me out."

"Yeah, me too." Corrine said.

They reached class, and when they walked in, they saw Josie sitting in the front row, writing in her notebook. Corrine sat next to her. "Hey Josie, what are..." Then Corrine saw the hearts and puppies that Josie had been doodling. "Josie, are you ready for class?"

Josie seemed to jerk out of a trance. "What? Oh, you're right. Hold on." She pulled out a compact mirror, and touched up her make-up. "Now I am. Thanks for reminding me Corrine." Corrine nodded slowly.

Z rushed into class. "I am so sorry everyone. I didn't mean to be late..." He saw the class sitting rather unpatiently and sighed. "Okay, let's start..."

----------

(parallel)

Corrine stretched as her alarm clock went off. She turned to Josie, suddenly becoming worried. "Josie, aren't you going to wake up?"

Josie turned over and sighed. "Not unless it's 7:45."

Corrine looked at her. "Are you sure you're okay? You seemed weird ever since last night, after you had that private talk with Z."

"What talk?" Josie asked, confused. She sat up, playing with the hem of her green t-shirt.

"Oh come on Josie..." Corrine said. "You only talked about it for about an hour."

"I-uh-don't remember." Josie said quickly. "Can you remind me?"

"He said you had to sit in front of the class as you don't seem to pay attention in the back, but you do seem to like science."

"I talked for an hour about _that_?" Josie laughed. "No way."

"You always talk aobut him...you like him."

"Z?" Josie asked quickly.

"Is there any other science teacher?" Corrine asked.

"Uh...I guess not." Josie shook her head, and decided to get out of bed. She needed to find out what was going on. She opened her closet, and then jumped back in surprise and disgust. "Ew! What happened to my clothes?"

"What's wrong with them?" Corrine asked dully. "Not provacative enough?"

Josie rolled her eyes. "Whatever Corrine. If you want to play these games, I'll play along." She grabbed a black tanktop and a black belt. She mumbled to herself as she changed. She didn't know what was going on, but she was sure Corrine was playing a joke on her.

She walked out and Corrine eyed her curiously before shrugging and walked out. Josie followed her and met the guys. "Hey Lucas." Josie said as Lucas turned the corner.

He dropped his books. "Did-did you just say hey to me?"

Josie smirked. "That's usually what 'Hey Lucas' accomplishes."

Corrine looked at Josie. "Wow, good comeback Josie." She said as if surprised.

"What? It's not like I'm stupid." Josie joked.

Corrine and Lucas looked at each other. "Let's go to class." Lucas said. Corrine nodded, and Josie shrugged. She followed them.

---------------

Vaughn, Corrine, Marshall, and Lucas all watched as Josie read her English textbook. Vaughn leaned to Marshall. "Do you remember ever seeing her-"

"attempting school work?" Marshall asked. The other three nodded. "Not once in my life." He admitted.

"What do you think has gotten into her?" Corrine asked.

"No idea. But science class is next. Maybe Z will be able to explain everything in science club."

"Yeah," Corrine said. "It's not like we have anything else to talk about." She finished wearily.

The bell rang, and the four walked over to Josie. "Ready to leave Josie?" Vaughn asked.

"Yeah. Good thing science is next. Sometimes when I read that textbook..." She pointed to her english textbook. "I feel like they enjoy the oppression of women."

Lucas nodded slowly. "Yeah...come on Josie."

They all walked to science class. Josie started making her way to the back, when Corrine pulled her arm. Josie looked at her defiantly. "What?"

"Don't you remember Z told you to sit in front?"

"Oh yeah..." Josie said.

"Don't worry Josie, we'll sit with you." Vaughn said cheerily.

"Cool." Josie slumped into a seat.

The bell rang. Five minutes later, Z ran in. "Am I late?" He asked nervously. The class nodded. He sighed. "Oh well, let's begin anyways..."

--------------

(normal)

Z sat on the lab table as Lucas, Marshall, Vaughn and Corrine crowded around. Josie was oblivious to everyone, and was doodling in her journal. Marshall pulled Lucas aside. "Hey Lucas, could you go outside and text Josie? Maybe if we get her doing something besides doodle, she'll say something." Lucas nodded and silently walked out.

Josie giggled. "Oh! I think I have a text message!" She pulled out her phone and giggled softly.

Z kept looking at Josie, but inched towards Corrine. "Corrine..." He whispered. "has she said anything weird?"

"Well..." Corrine sighed. "She called you a stud muffin this morning."

"A...what?" Z asked.

"Stud muffin." Corrine repeated, a little louder. Vaughn snorted.

Josie giggled. "Oh! Lucas is so funny!"

"Hey..Josie." Z started.

Josie instantly sat up straight and bit her lip and giggled. "Yeah?"

"I-uh-just wanted to say that we are going to start the science club meeting now."

"So?" Josie asked. "All we talk about is boring science things. We don't even do experiments."

"What are you talking about?" Corrine said. "Don't you remember what is in Z's office?"

"...papers?" Josie guessed.

Z started at her, concentrating. "This is highly unusual."

"Thanks for the update Z. We have been with 'Miss Highly Unusual' all day long." Marshall said.

"Okay, okay...okay." Z said as the three stared at him. "There has got to be a reason. There is always an answer, even if it isn't obvious."

"I hope so," Corrine said. "because all she talks is about you," She pointed to Z. "That," She pointed to Josie's clothes. "and puppies."

"...wow..." Z said.

"She's right." Marshall said.

Vaughn looked at the ceiling. "And she doesn't remember the hole."

Josie looked up from her phone. "Is there a hole in the school? Oh no! How terrible! Have people fallen into it yet?"

Z smiled. "Josie," He started, but backed off slightly when she smiled at him, batting her eyelashes. "I think that maybe you should come walk with me, and we can talk."

Josie perked up, and grabbed her purse. "Okay Z!" She smiled at him. She turned to Corrine. "Will you watch my stuff?" Corrine nodded. Josie smiled and turned back to Z. "Okay Z, lead the way."

Z smiled and started walking. Josie followed him.

Vaughn, Corrine and Marshall sat in silence. Lucas walked in a couple of minutes later. "Did it work?"

"Yeah." Corrine said. "Now she's off with 'Mr. Stud Muffin'" Marshall laughed.

Lucas looked at her curiously. "What?"

Corrine laughed. "I'll explain. Come on. Let's go outside."

-------------

Z walked with Josie outside, and to the ivy wall. "So how are you Josie?"

"I'm great." Josie said. "How are you?"

"Oh, fine. Just a little tired from all the grading."

"I followed your instructions. You know, what you told me to do last night." Josie said with a twinkle in her eye.

Z gulped. "Oh, great. What was it again?"

Josie giggled. "To sit in the front, silly! Don't you remember?"

Z nodded slowly. "Uh...yeah."

Josie smirked. "It's a beautiful day outside."

Z nodded again. "Yes it is."

"Did you want to tell me something special? Something you couldn't say in front of other students?" Josie asked, her eyes full of hope.

Z sighed. "Let's sit down." He sat down on a bench. Josie sat next to him. "Josie, I was wondering if..." Z racked his brains, trying to think of ideas to test his hypothesis.

"If what?" She asked, scooting closer to him.

Z moved away from her. "If you remember what your research paper topic was." He said quickly.

"Of course! Parallel universes. But with the way you guys are acting, I feel like I'm in one."

Z stood up quickly. "Come on Josie, we need to get inside. We still have a club meeting going on."

Josie sighed, wishing to have more time alone with him. "If we have to..."

Z walked with determination, a theory developing in his mind.

------------------

(parallel)

Josie sighed as the rest of the science club looked at her strangely. "I can't believe that no one here remembers the black hole, besides me."

"Josie..." Corrine said gently. "There is no black hole. There is nothing weird about Z's office, except it might be slightly cluttered." Z cleared his throat and looke at her. "I said slightly..." Corrine said.

"Well, I will prove it to all of you!" Josie said triumphantly, and dragged them out of the room. Reluctantly, they followed her to Z's office. Josie opened the door, and walked over to the position of the black hole. "The black hole is right...here. And if I stand here long enough, I always get sucked in." They sat there in silence for ten minutes.

Finally, Z shook his head. "Josie, there is no black hole. I am proud of you trying to take an interest in science, but there is no need to fantasize about-"

"I am not making anything up!" She sighed. "This all started when I showed you guys my 'parallel universe model.'"

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Oh come on! I piled my clothes on my bed, you were complaining about yours." Josie said to Lucas. He shrugged. "Marshall," She said, turning. "You were laughing because I said you had your own pet wormhole. Does no one remember this?"

Everyone shook their heads. Josie thought for a moment. Maybe she had gone into a parallel universe last night. She ran out of the office.

-------------

Z walked the club out of his office. "Does anyone have any theories on Josie's weird behavior?"

"Well," Corrine started. "there was a bright flash from her side of the room last night."

"Hmmm..." Z said.

"Do you think that she is a Josie from a parallel universe?" Vaughn asked.

"One where she is smart?" Lucas continued.

"Maybe..." Z said. "maybe..."

--------------

Do you guys like it? I actually do like JZ fics, but i thought this was funny. I mean no disrespect to people who write them! R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers!...if there are any haha! here is some more parallel universe fun: )

-----------------

(normal)

Josie had left to paint her finger nails, and the rest of the science club was sitting in the lab.

"That's my theory." Z said.

"Wait, so you think that Josie went into a parallel universe?" Vaughn said. Z nodded. "But she hasn't been near the hole." Vaughn protested. "How could she have gone in-"

"The model!" Corrine shouted. The rest of the club stared at her, confused. "Remember, she made a model of two parallel universes for us in our room yesterday?"

"Yeah!" Lucas said.

"Well, last night I thought I saw a flash come from her side of the room." Corrine said.

"Maybe her parallel universe models became real..." Marshall said.

"Well, why not?" Vaughn said. "So many weird things happen at this school."

"I want to look at these models..." Z said.

-------------

(parallel)

Josie walked up to her room muttering. "I know I'm not crazy. I know..." She walked up to her clothes. "Work!" She yelled at the lifeless piles. "Take me back to my universe!"

"...Josie?" She turned around and saw Lucas standing in her doorway. He smirked. "You know, yelling at inanimate objects usually doesn't make them animate."

"Thanks for the update Einstein," Josie said sarcastically. "I just really want to get to my universe."

"We believe you." Lucas said.

"Excuse me?" Josie asked.

"We believe that you are from a parallel universe. We just have no idea how you got here."

"Can we go back to the meeting and talk about some stuff?" Josie asked.

"Like what?"

"Like Paradine Labs."

"What?" Lucas said.

Josie smiled. "Come on, I'll tell you everything."

------------------

(normal)

"This is it." Corrine said.

"What is it?" Josie asked, her toes dangling in the air in front of her.

"Josie, I heard that football practice is starting soon." Lucas said.

"What?" Vaughn asked, confused.

"Maybe you should go..." Lucas bobbed his head in the direction of the door.

"Right...football...come on Josie." Vaughn said, extending his hand to her.

Josie giggled. "Okay. Let's go!" They left the room.

"This is it?" Z asked.

"Yeah..." Corrine said.

"Hmm..." Z said and moved toward the two piles. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and then Z was standing there, in a different suit. "What happened? I was in the Teacher's Lounge..." He said.

"Uhoh..." Marshall said.

Corrine nodded.

-----------------

(parallel)

Josie followed Lucas down the stairs, surprised by his forwardness. He wasn't the geeky awkward kid he usually was.

"So, are people different here?" Lucas asked.

"Actually, yeah. Well, Corrine is still a smarty-pants, but you are a lot cooler. Vaughn is smarter, and Marshall is tougher."

"Interesting..." Lucas said. "Well, here we are."

"One moment guys..." Z said as he struggled with a huge stack of papers. "I just need to drop by the Teacher's Lounge."

"Cool..." Josie said, and walked into the lab. The rest of the club was already sitting there.

"So...Josie..." Marshall started. "Mind telling us a little about your universe?"

"Sure. Well, first of all-" Suddenly she stopped talking as they all heard a big bang come from the Teacher's Lounge. They all stared at each other for about five seconds before running out the door.

Z walked out of the Lounge, looking around. "How did I get here..."

"Z!" Josie shouted.

Z smiled at her. "Hello Josie, it's nice to see you in your normal clothes again."

Josie rolled her eyes. "You have no idea. I do have a question for you...but we kind of need to go into the lab."

Z smiled. "Okay."

They all walked in the lab. The enitre club was silent, except for Z and Josie. "Z, do you what Paradine Labs are?"

"Sure, I worked there one summer."

"And you know about the black hole in your office?"

"Yes. Is it still here in this universe?"

"No." Josie said. Then she smiled. "Thanks for proving I'm not crazy."

Z laughed. "No problem. The only real thing bothering me is I have no idea to get back."

"Me neither. There is no black hole here to interefere with the time-space continuum, thus there is no feasible way to get back."

Z shook his head, his brow furrowed. "If we got here, there is always a way to reverse the phenomena."

"Um, that's great and all, but could one of you just explain what's going on?" Marshall asked.

Z smiled. "Of course Marshall. Why don't all of you sit down, and Josie and I will explain."

---------------------

(normal)

"Z...hey Z..." Corrine said, shaking him. He opened his eyes slowly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You kind of tripped over some of Josie's clothes and got knocked unconscious..." Marshall said. Vaughn smirked.

"What? Josie is never messy..." He sat up, and looked around. "Oh my...I must have been transported to the parallel universe."

"Wait, are you from the universe where Josie is bubbly and thinks you're a stud muffin?"

"She...what?" Z asked, confused.

"Never mind." Lucas said, smirking. "Come with us to the science room. We can explain everything."

----------------

you like-y? BTW its Super Tuesday...in case anyone wanted to know...

R&R PLEASE!!!! (I'm TOTALLY begging...so yeah...)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, i have been really busy, sorry.

But here is some more drama!!

--

(normal)

"Do you get it Z?" Corrine asked, as she finally turned away from the diagrams she had drawn on the board and back to Z.

He nodded slowly, and bit his lip in concentration. All the students turned to him eagerly. "Yes...Corrine I think I understand. I am now trying to work out a way to set this all back to normal."

"Yes, do that...please." Lucas said.

Josie walked in, "Oh Z! I have missed you today!"

"Hi Josie." Z said warmly.

Josie giggled. "So Z, can you believe this crazy talk about a wormhole in your office? It's crazy!" She rolled her eyes, and then suddenly jumped. "O-M-G! I got a text message!" She ran out, her flower perfume still lingering.

"Who told her?" Marshall asked.

"Not me." Corrine said.

"Me neither." Lucas said.

"I didn't tell." Vaughn said.

"Then if none of us told her about the black hole, who did?" Marshall said.

They all knew the situation had become ten times worse.

--

(parallel)

"So you really do have a black hole in your universe?" Vaughn asked.

"Yes!" Josie shouted.

"Wow..." Lucas said.

"Think of the scientific discoveries that can be made!" Corrine said excitedly.

Z laughed. "You haven't changed much in this universe, Corrine."

"So how do you travel from one place to another? Can you control it?" Marshall asked.

"We think that maybe we can control it by thought, but we aren't sure." Josie said.

"Who knows about it?" Lucas asked.

"Well, as I left it, it was just us." Z said.

"Us?" Corrine asked.

"The science club...and Z of course." Josie said.

Then there was complete silence, because as soon as Josie had spoken, Corrine became covered in a cloud of smoke, and suddenly she was there, but had changed clothes.

"Corrine?" Marshall asked tentatively.

"Am I in the universe with no black hole?" She asked hurriedly. Marshall, Lucas, and Vaughn nodded. "Good." She said. "Z, Josie. We have a problem."

"The fact that we are in the wrong universe?" Z asked casually.

"No. Someone else in our universe knows about the black hole. Someone told Josie."

"Uhoh..." Josie said. Z nodded.

"What does that mean?" Lucas asked.

"It means, our secret is no longer safe." Corrine said.

"It means that the school might be shut down." Z said.

"It means that the science club in our universe could be in serious danger." Josie said.

"Uhoh." Marshall said.

"Yeah...a big uhoh." Josie said.

--

(normal)

"What happened? Where am I?" Corrine asked jumping around.

"Calm down Corrine..." Marshall said soothingly.

"Why am I in my room? I was in the lab with you guys just a second ago!"

"We sent our Corrine to your universe. We are having some serious problems here." Lucas said.

"Like what?" Corrine said, clearly annoyed.

"Like we could all die." Marshall said.

"Oh, that's pretty bad." Corrine said.

"Yeah, just a little." Marshall said, smirking.

--

I will post more later...but i thought i should at least put something out there. :D R&R Please!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the LONG wait readers! I hope you still have interest in this story.

Anyways, here is the next chapter. Do you like it?

-----------------

(parallel)

"Alright, there has got to be a way to systematically narrow down the possibilities of who told Josie." Z said. Everyone was still tense from the news that Corrine had brought them.

"Maybe it's Victor. After all, he was the one who stole my diary. He probably knows all about the wormhole." Josie said, glaring at Vaughn.

"What? There is no way my dad would purposely put any one of us in danger. He loves the science club. He donates all of our supplies and gives us interesting problems to solve." Vaughn replied angrily. The Lucas and Marshall nodded in agreement with him.

"Well, he may be like that in this world, Vaughn, but in our universe Victor and Josie don't have the best of friendships." Corrine explained.

"Yeah, we hate each other." Josie retorted.

"Regardless of his feelings towards you, Josie, Victor Pearson helps to keep this school afloat, I very much doubt that he would jeopardize it just to cause you trouble." Z advised.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Josie sighed. "But in that case, who else knows?"

Corrine held a notepad out towards Z and Josie. "Before I came here, I did some investigating on different suspects, and tried to figure out who would know and or tell." She said.

"And who have you decided was the most likely candidates?" Z asked.

"No one really," Corrine said. "I do know it isn't the principal or the janitor, or any of the other teachers."

"It must be another student then." Z said.

"Yeah, but who?" Josie asked.

"Is there any student who would first of all believe that, and then decide to tell someone about it?" Z asked.

"No, but I bet I know someone who doesn't really believe it, but may try to tell me, well the other me, in order for people to think I am crazy." Josie said.

"Madison." Corrine said immediately.

"Yeah. Madison." Josie said.

"But she is really nice…" Marshall said.

"Not in our universe." Corrine responded.

---------

(normal)

"So let me get this straight, you have this wormhole in your universe, which is in Z's office, and someone told this to the Josie from our universe, whom we all know is not the brightest tool in the shed, and now you are all in jeopardy because you don't know who knows your secret and if it will get out." Corrine asked. The group had moved back to the science lab, as it was easiest to talk there without any interruptions. Josie had found a way to sit next to three of the biggest guys on the football team, and they could all see her flirting with them out the window.

"In a nutshell, yes." Marshall said. "We need to figure out how to get Z and Josie and Corrine back from your universe, and we need to figure out who knows our secret, and we need to do it fast."

"Has anyone tried touching the other pile of this model of universes everyone seems to talk about?" Corrine asked, obviously frustrated.

"Yes, we tried that first, and it didn't work." Lucas responded.

"What we need to do is think about today's lecture." Z said, and everyone slightly smirked. "Today we talked about parallel universes. What do we know about them?"

"We can't see them from our universe, and we now know that there is a universe that is very similar to ours, except for the wormhole in your office." Corrine said.

"We also know that these must somehow be connected right now as people can go on a one-way trip from one universe to the other." Vaughn said.

"Yeah, and when people travel to this other universe, their genetic equal transfers from their universe to ours." Marshall said.

"And we also know that there are few irreversible processes in science, besides some thermodynamic processes involving entropy, among others." Lucas said.

"That means there is probably a way to reverse this process, whatever it is, and this way most likely does not involve going through the wormhole." Corrine said.

"Right!" Z exclaimed excitedly. "Now what other ways can we transfer from one universe to another?"

"We can't build a universe swapping machine or anything." Vaughn said.

"No we can't, but we can probably channel whatever energy is in that parallel universe model that Josie used to travel in the first place, and use a switch to control its flow." Corrine said.

"Yes!" Z smiled. "If we treat the power source as if it were electricity, where you can direct the current of flow through different channels by artificial means, maybe we can change it so that I will work in our favor."

"That's great, Z" Lucas said. "Now what kind of device would do that?"

"And how are we going to find out who knows about the wormhole?" Vaughn asked.

"I don't know the answer to either of those questions." Z said, hanging his head.

"Well, we better do something, fast." Marshall said. "I think I hear Kubiak joking about a hole in your office outside with Josie." Everyone crowded around the window.

"Yeah, we have to move fast." Lucas agreed.

"But I don't even know where to begin." Corrine added.

"…..uh-oh." Vaughn said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

----------

well? Good for my return chapter?


End file.
